Mad Doctor's Tale of Love
by TariBridge
Summary: His ten years old mind said that he was falling in love on that day. "I wish I can kiss you without worrying you infected by my illness." "Necromancy, medics, and spirit calling can blend into THIS." "You crazy doctor!"


Mad Doctor's Tale of Love

His ten years old mind said that he was falling in love on that day.

"I wish I can kiss you without worrying you infected by my illness."

"Necromancy, medics, and spirit calling can blend into THIS."

"You crazy doctor!"

Pairing : Yunjae/Jaeho (not sure…)

Genre : Supernatural, sci-fi, action, romance

Rating : R

Inspired by Shaman King's character Faust VIII and his love to his wife, Eliza. His love story made me cried… T_T

Jaejoong stepped with heavy steps. He was injured pretty badly. His face had several wounds and bruises. His legs were hurt, wounds exposed since his pants had several rips here and there.

But he didn't give up. He kept walking forward, knowing that he would soon meet the object of his anger, hatred and sadness. His white long coat was heavy because of goods he was bringing. And one of them was a very precious good he would keep even with his life as the price.

He panted, bearing the pain and fatigue. "We'll be there, Yunho," he muttered.

* * *

_Even since he saw the boy lying so weakly on a bed in his father's clinic on the day he brought his father's lunch, Jaejoong's mind filled with nothing but him. Chubby cheeks, tanned skin, dirty brown hair, and closed eyes he really wished to see._

_After school, Jaejoong ran to the clinic and quickly dashing to the boy's room. But he couldn't go inside, because his father said that the boy's illness was very bad and might be contagious._

_So he watched the boy from the window, smiling to himself as he watched the boy sleeping. He wished he would wake up soon, he wanted to talk to him, look into his eyes, and knowing him some more. Maybe hearing him laugh, maybe holding him when he cried, maybe sharing secrets and trusting each other. And he knew; or hoped that the boy would wake up one day._

_His ten years old mind said that he was falling in love on that day._

* * *

Jaejoong opened a door. It led to a huge dining room that could accommodate dozens of people. There was no one around

"He's here!" Jaejoong turned quickly and saw a dozen of men standing on a balcony above the room. They held shotguns pointed at him.

"Shoot him to pieces!" shouted their leader. And rain of bullets was pointed on him.

* * *

_One day, he couldn't find Yunho in his usual room. The bed he usually slept on was empty. Jaejoong went a little panic and went all around the clinic to find the boy._

_His father was going to enter a medicine storage room when he saw Jaejoong looking all panicky and anxious. Then he smiled knowingly and held his son's arm before he passed him._

"_He's in the park," he said. Jaejoong looked at him in slight confusion. "Yunho is in the park. Go there to find him."_

_The boy's cheek tinged red and he nodded, heading towards the park of the clinic. He found Yunho was sitting on a bench, back facing him. He recognized Yunho from his dirty brown hair. _

_He debated whether to approach the boy or not. He knew Yunho but Yunho didn't know him. He might be freaked out to see a stranger suddenly call his name. But Jaejoong had waited this; he wanted to see Yunho's eyes. He wanted to hear Yunho's voice. He wanted to make him smile and forget his illness. And again, he was alone. He might want some company._

_With fast, thumping heartbeat and nervousness, Jaejoong walked towards the boy. Each step, his heart beating faster to the point he could hear it. His mind filled with what words he should say to Yunho for the first time._

* * *

Jaejoong's thin body allowed him to move swiftly toward the dining room. He moved underneath it to shield himself from the bullets. Several bullets made their ways through the table but Jaejoong was fast although his occupied coat was heavy. He reached under his coat and made his way out of the table.

He pulled out his hand, several sharp surgical scalpels between his fingers. In a blink of eye, he threw the sharp instruments towards the marksman, stabbing them on the head, heart, and temples. He took out some more and shot them towards the remaining.

In no more than five minutes, he had killed twelve men only with doctor's surgical devices and he let out a deep chuckle while leaving the dining room.

"We're almost there, Yunnie."

* * *

"_Umm… Yunho?" words vomited themselves from Jaejoong's tongue. In an instant, he regretted it. It wasn't a very nice first word to say._

_Yunho turned and their eyes met. Jaejoong held his gasp. Although his skin was tanned, his lips were chapped and his hair was dirty, but his eyes were gentle and sharp at the same time. He was very handsome, in a weird childish way. Jae was sure he was gaping when Yunho said, "Yes?"_

"_Umm…" Jaejoong scratched his neck. "You… my father… you are my father's patient." Another regretted sentence._

"_Oh, Kim Dongwoon sshi?" Yunho smiled. "No wonder. Your eyes are just as beautiful as his." Jaejoong's eyes widened. Somehow Yunho's praise made him felt a funny tingly feeling inside. He didn't realize that a blush was creeping his face a few moments later._

"_What's your name?" Yunho asked._

"_Jaejoong."_

_Yunho smiled again. "I like your name. Dongwoon hyung said you visit me every day. Thank you."_

* * *

Jaejoong opened a door that led him to a huge hall. It fulfilled with expensive goods in glass display, cupboards filled with weapons, and men with guns ready to attack his already injured body.

"Welcome to my lair, Jaejoong," said a man sitting on a leather chair, smirking at him. "You are thinner than the last I saw you."

Jaejoong looked at him sharply, in disgust and hatred. He took out two gloves from his coat's pocket and putted them on. "Hyunbin."

Hyunbin snickered. "So doctors are bringing gloves for fight?" He looked at his man standing beside him and said, "Kill him."

* * *

_It had been five years since they met each other. Jaejoong's father still couldn't find the right medicine for Yunho. He had found a medicine that would make Yunho still survived, but it couldn't heal him._

_And those two became friends. Jaejoong would visit Yunho every day. Playing together in Yunho's room, eating together, and even sometimes Jaejoong would stay overnight in his room._

"_Cocaine," Jaejoong said. "Was used in medical uses." He closed his notebook and sighed. "Well? What do you think? I've learned a lot about drugs and medicines, right? I might be able to become a pharmacist now."_

_Yunho smiled and shook his head. "You are still 15. Why are you learning such thing? It's still long way for you to know these all, you know."_

"_Why? Why do you think I learn these?" Jaejoong asked. "I'm going to find a cure for you. That's why I'm learning this."_

_The younger blinked. Once, twice, then tilted his head. "Why? Dongwoon hyung gave me the same medicine for six years and I'm still okay."_

"_You are not fully healed. I want you to be." Jaejoong held his shoulders and said, "I promise, no matter what happen, I will find the medicine and cure you. I promise you will not cough blood when it snows after I find it. I want to heal you, Yunho. I don't want you to not able to see the world only because of you illness."_

_Jaejoong's eyes bore into Yunho's. it fulfilled with determination and sureness. And strong willing. "I promise, Yunho."_

"_Why…" Yunho trailed off. "Why do you want to?"_

"_Because I love you."_

_They didn't say anything after Jaejoong's confession. Jaejoong's ahnds were still on his friend's shoulders. "I love you," Jaejoong whispered again._

"_I…" Yunho muttered. "I…"_

"_It's okay. At least you know—"_

"_I wish I can kiss you without worrying you infected by my illness."_

* * *

Jaejoong putted his hand in his coat again and took an instrument that looked like his scalpel, but bigger and sharper. Men were attacking from every side of him. He was ready to execute them all.

A man in front of him was holding a blade. Jaejoong found his weak spot quickly; the other arm. He stabbed it then wasting no time, stabbed his neck, ending his life. Right next to him, a man held his vacant left arm. His eyes widened.

His left side held something _precious_ in his coat.

He moved to stab the man on his temple. Then behind him, a man was holding a gun. He threw the scalpel at him, stabbed his heart.

There were still so many men there. He took another weapon from inside his coat: a big metal syringe-like device. He pushed the piston to a man nearby and clear liquid flowing out, hitting his face and the man screamed in pain. Sulfate acid. Extremely acidic, ruining your skin in mere seconds.

He kicked him and he fell onto the floor. He shot him some more until he begged for mercy. With his left hand, he pulled out another syringe, filled with another acidic poison he created.

He still had some more opponents. He held his syringes to them and shot out the deathly liquids.

* * *

_This is it. No point of back and cancel._

_Jaejoong looked at the syringe filled with medicine he created. He looked at Yunho who was drugged to sleep and sighed. 'Will this work?' he asked in his mind._

"_Do it," his father who stood behind him said. "You are a medical student. You have to be sure. You've worked for ten years for this."_

_Jaejoong nodded. He held his lover's left arm and slowly injected the clear liquid. While injecting, he mumbled, 'Please, please… don't make me regret this.'_

_After a few moments, it was over, Jaejoong immediately took off his mask and went out of the room. He sighed._

"_Please… please… please…" He was not sure what he wished for. He wished for Yunho's health, he wished the medicine he created after years of work would heal him, or he wished he wouldn't regret this._

_The next day, Jaejoong went to the clinic again. Yunho wasn't in his room. He bit his lip and went back home._

_Maybe… he didn't survive. Maybe the drug he made had killed him. And he didn't want to see Yunho laying in corpses room. He didn't want the image ruining his mind._

_Opening the door, he was immediately greeted by a hug and chuckle._

"_Where were you, Joongie?" a voice asked. it was Yunho's. "I'm waiting here."_

"_Yunho? You—" his face was tilted upwards and a kiss was planted on his lips. His eyes widened. Five years of relationship, this was their first kiss aside from pecks on cheek, hands, and neck._

_After a while, Yunho pulled back and gave him a full smile. "You father said I'm fully healed now."_

_Jaejoong smiled widely and hugged his lover again. "So that's why you left the clinic."_

"_No." Yunho pulled back and reached his pocket. He pulled out a ring box and Jaejoong almost cried when he saw the inside. "I asked your father to order me this and I was going out to take it."_

_He pulled Jaejoong's hand and said, "I want you to be the person I kiss on the altar."_

"_Oh Yunho…" Jaejoong kissed him again._

* * *

"Impressive." Hyunbin clapped. "You killed my men only with those things. Wonderful." He smirked. "Are you going to take your revenge?"

Jaejoong didn't answer. On the floor surrounding him were bodies of men he killed. He dumped his syringe and fixed his coat.

"Killing me won't bring Yunho back from hell, you crazy doctor."

Jaejoong smirked and held his coat as if h was going to open it. "I don't want to bring him back. I have him already, and I want HIM to bring you to the fiery hell."

* * *

_Married life wasn't as bad as Jaejoong thought._

_He worked as a doctor in his father's clinic, also maintaining it since his father was going to retire. Yunho got a job as a police officer. He went home every night, greeted with Jaejoong's homemade food, warm bath, some kisses and… love making._

_Yunho was home after he solved a robbery case in a jewelry store. While eating his husband's homemade soup, he heard the front door being opened harshly. Jaejoong who was washing the dishes gasped. "Who's that?"_

"_I'll go check it."_

_Wrong move._

_As soon as Yunho stepped into the living room, a man pointed a gun at him. Yunho's eyes widened as he glanced at Jaejoong who were going there to see what's going on._

"_Hyunbin!" Yunho shouted._

_A bullet shot from the gun and landed on Yunho's chest, right above his heart. Jaejoong screamed, rushed to his husband who laid on the floor, blood pouring from his chest. The man who shot him watched the scene for a few seconds and his eyes met Jaejoong for a little while. Then he ran away, leaving Jaejoong trying to wake his dead husband._

* * *

"What?" Hyunbin laughed. "Him? He's dead, Jaejoong. Stop hallucinating with your LSDs."

"I am not."

"It's draw. He made my transaction on that ruby bracelet canceled and I lost million dollars. He deserves it."

"No. You are the one who deserves to die." Jaejoong opened his coat and showed the inside of the left side to Hyunbin. The older man gasped. "You crazy doctor!"

Jaejoong smirked. "Wanna know what I did?" In his coat's left side was a skeleton. Completed. But not an ordinary one. It was his beloved's. it was Yunho's skeleton. He even dressed it up with combat clothes.

"Necromancy, medics, and spirit calling can blend into THIS."

* * *

_It was midnight already. But Jaejoong hadn't slept yet._

_A year after his husband's death and he still couldn't move on of it._

_He sipped his tea. He tried to remember the difference in his tea's taste if Yunho was still with him, drinking the same tea, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He stopped sipping and putted down the cup. "Come in."_

_A man, bringing a tall box resembling a casket, went in. He approached Jaejoong who sat near a window. "Here you are."_

"_So you got him."_

"_Yes." the man bit his lip and opened the wooden box. It was a skeleton. Jaejoong looked at the heavy matter made of calcium with blank eyes. "Yunho." He smiled."Seat him."_

_The man complied. After he seated 'Yunho' on a chair in front of Jaejoong, he asked, "Hyung, are you sure about this?"_

_Jaejoong looked at the man and said, "Never been surer." He took a cup from a tray and putted it in front of the skeleton. He poured in some tea in. "Your favorite, Yunho." He smiled at the skeleton as if he was smiling at his husband._

"_What next hyung?"_

_Jaejoong glanced at him again and said, "I still need you Min. Call Yoochun and Junsu. They are necromancy and paranormal maniacs."_

* * *

They watched as the skeleton turned into a human form. In a few seconds, it fell onto the floor standing with its two legs, still transforming into human's form. After it completed, a sword and gun which were surrounded by soft yellow glow were appearing, poking his hands and he gripped it.

He lifted his head and Hyunbin gasped as he saw Yunho looking at him, all freshly lived with no trace of death.

"Hello," Yunho said. "Let's make this draw, shall we? You killed me, I kill you."

Hyunbin screamed. "Kill him!"

Dozens of men went out from doors in the huge room. Yunho turned to Jaejoong who was too weak to fight again. He raised his sword and gun and killed those men one by one.

Jaejoong watched as his husband fighting with so many men, trying to protect him. He smiled. His work to get his soul back was worked. It was hard, but it worth it, to see his beloved back, all fresh and no sign that he was dead.

Yunho moved and fought swifter and faster than him. In no more than five minutes, he had killed about twenty people, only with mystical powered sword and unlimited armed gun.

He turned when Jaejoong shouted. Hyunbin held him by the neck, a gun pointed on his temple. "Any closer, he'll get my treat in his brain."

Yunho smirked and shook his head. "Classic."

Before Hyunbin knew it, Yunho moved in a blink of eye and suddenly was next to him. His hand held a gun pointed to him and the other gripping his hand which held a gun. "If I were you, I would let him go in one, two…"

A bullet shot out and settled inside Hyunbin's head. Then his body fell onto the floor, joining his men's bodies. He held a now weak Jaejoong into his arms and turned him. He stared into his husband's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For once again, working hard to get me alive." He attached their lips together in a slow kiss. Both of them had missed this; soft lips moving against each other the love lingering in the air, and hands on each other's body.

After they parted, Yunho whispered, "Maybe I should change my name so people won't be suspicious." Jaejoong just smiled, holding him tighter. He had missed this, the warmth, the fresh heartbeats of his husband…

"Come on, let's go home. I want to taste you chicken soup again."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like ^.^ RnR please~ Don't be a silent reader ^_^

BTW, I'm new here, so... I'm sorry for the sloppiness ^.^


End file.
